


Exo Group Chats

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Crack, Cussing, HunHan - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Pure Crack, TaoRis - Freeform, Texting, XiuChen - Freeform, bts gets mentioned, i wrote this a year ago on asianfanfics under the name perfectfangirl123, nu'est gets mentioned, rap monster gets mentioned, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The tittle pretty much explains it  *Cross posted on Asianfanfics under the name perfectfangirl123*





	1. Peasents,Toaris Fucking, and Bubble Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cross posted on Asianfanfics under the name perfectfangirl123*

 

**Dictator_kris** : SUP HOES

**Sugar_Mommy** : don't say that WuYiFan

**Healing_Unicorn** : hi

**Eyeliner_Puppy** :I'm only chanyeols hoe

  **Happy_Virus** : awe babe

**AB_Style_Panda** : I'M NOT A HOE

**Dictator_kris** : babe i wasn't talking about you. I was talking about all the dirty peasents

**Jong_Bae** : HEY!

**Jong_Bae** : IM NOT A PEASENT

**Xui_Daddy** : Yeah you tell him babe

**Jong_Bae** : SEHUNS THE PEASNT

**Xui_Daddy** : YEAH

**Jong_Bae** : AND SO IS XUIMIN

**Xui_Daddy** : YEAH

**Xui_Daddy** : wait 

**Xui_Daddy** : what

**Jong_Bae** : nothing babe

**I_Got_That_Sehun_Sehun** : um excuse me sehun's not a peasnt

**Eh_Eh_Eh_Kai** : yes he is! 

**Kyungsoo** : Can you hurry up and finish this conversating?  I have to go check on my kimchi

**Healing_Unicorn** : why you fucking cooking? Why you fucking cooking?

_**Kyungsoo has left group chat** _

**Sugar_Mommy** : OMO Yixing!

**Bubble_Booty** : wtf hyung?

**Healing_Unicorn** : what?

**Eyeliner_Puppy** : nothing, just we never expected that out of u

**Healing_Unicorn** : I can be dirty when I want to be

  **Happy_Virus** : now you sound like Luhan hyung

**I_Got_That_Sehun_Sehun**  : Hey!

**Bubble_Booty** : Hyung?

**Healing_Unicorn** : yes?

**Bubble_Booty** : i think you might wanna run

**Healing_Unicorn** : why?

**Bubble_Booty** : Satan got his hammer and is going upstairs

**Healing_Unicorn** : Oh shit Bye

_**Healing_Unicorn has left group chat** _

**Xui_Daddy** : hey, wheres taoris?

**I_Got_That_Sehun_Sehun** : I have no idea

**Jong_Bae** : probaly fucking

**Eh_Eh_Eh_Kai** : ewww wtf hyung?

**Sugar_Mommy** : CHEN! DON'T SWEAR

**Jong_Bae** : WHY DO U LET YOUR BF SWEAR BUT NOT LET ME

**Sugar_Mommy** : cuz he makes it up to me later at night.

**AB_Style_Panda** : Omo mom! that's disgusting

**Sugar_Mommy** : HAUNG ZITAO

**Sugar_Mommy** : WHERE WERE YOU?

**Sugar_Mommy** : DID HE TOUCH YOU?

**AB_Style_Panda** : what?

**Sugar_Mommy** : OMO MY POOR BABY! WHERE DID THE EVIL DRAGON TOUCH YOU?

**Happy_Virus** : relax

**Sugar_Mommy** : HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO RELAX

**Sugar_Mommy** : MY BABY COULD OF BEEN HURT

**Eyeliner_Puppy** : HEY DON'T YELL AT MY BF

**Eyeliner_Puppy** : ONLY I CAN YELL AT HIM

**Eh_Eh_Eh_Kai** : damn everyones in a bitch mood today

**AB_Style_Panda** : don't u mean todae

**Eyeliner_Puppy** : omo u ship todae?

**AB_Style_Panda** : duh

**I_Got_That_Sehun_Sehun**  : u guys are weird! me and sehun are leaving

_**Bubble_Booty and I_Got_That_Sehun_Sehun  has left group chat** _

**Happy_Virus**  : so where were you kris?

**Dictator_kris** : we went to get bubble tea

**Bubble_Booty** : did someone say bubble tea?

 

 


	2. Marriage and Fried Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cross posted on Asianfanfics under the name perfectfangirl123*

**Bubble_Booty** : Hey guys, guess what?

**Jong_Bae** : what?

**Bubble_Booty** : Me and Lu Han are getting married!

**Xui_Daddy** : It's "Lu Han and I" and no you're not

**I_Got_That_Sehun_Sehun** : Sehunnie, I never said we're getting married

**Bubble_Booty** : Yeah you did

**I_Got_That_Sehun_Sehun** : I did?

**AB_Style_Panda** : Can I be the best man at your wedding?

**Bubble_Booty** : Of course!

**Dictator_kris** : Se Hun, Junmyeon and I are against the marriage

**Sugar_Mommy** : I'm not letting my two babies marry eachother

**Healing_Unicorn** : umm babe, Lu Han's older than you

**Sugar_Mommy** : shhhh

**Eh_Eh_Eh_Kai** : Can we get fried chicken?

_**Bubble_Booty and I_Got_That_Sehun_Sehun have left group chat** _


	3. Gucci and Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cross posted on Asianfanfics under the name perfectfangirl123*

**AB_Style_Panda** : Fanfan?

**Dictator_kris** : Yes baby?

**AB_Style_Panda** : Can you buy me Gucci

**Dictator_kris** : No

**AB_Style_Panda** : Kris gege, why you buy me no gucci?

**Dictator_kris** : Taozi, I'm broke because I bought you too much Guci

**AB_Style_Panda** : Please

**Dictator_kris** : No

**AB_Style_Panda** : Please

**Dictator_kris** : No

**AB_Style_Panda** : Please gege

**Dictator_kris** : Fine

**AB_Style_Panda** : Really

**Dictator_kris** : No

**Kyungsoo** : I don't know why I was invited on to this group chat...

**AB_Style_Panda** : Oh, hey Kyungsoo hyung!

_**Kyungsoo has left group chat** _

**AB_Style_Panda** : Where did he go? Oh well

**Eyeliner_Puppy** : Tao-ah, have you seen my eyeliner?


	4. Tumblr and Satansoo Strikes Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on Asian fanfics under the name, perfectfangirl123.

**Eyeliner_Puppy** : I have a tumblr

 **Xui_Daddy** : What is it called?

 **Eyeliner_Puppy** : Overdosed_On_Eyeliner

 **AB_Style_Panda** : What do you post on it?

 **Eyeliner_Puppy** : ...

 **Eyeliner_Puppy** : Gay Chanbeak fanfics

 **Jong_Bae** : LOL

 **Jong_Bae** : Am I in the stories?

 **Eyeliner_Puppy** : No...

 **Jong_Bae** : Well fuck you

 **Kyungsoo** : I also have a tumblr

 **Healing_Unicorn** : What is it?

 **Kyungsoo** : ChokingBaekhyunSince2012

 **Dictator_kris** : That's nice...

 **Kyungsoo** : I know right?

 **Eyeliner_Puppy** : What do you post on it?

 **Kyungsoo** : Pictures of you dead

 **Eyeliner_Puppy** : You squishy dick

 **Sugar_Mommy** : Oh fuck

 **Bubble_Booty** : Don't you mean Oh Se Hun?

_**Satansoo has broke group chat** _


	5. Love Love Love, Bitch Face Sehun, and Namjoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cross posted on Asianfanfics under the name perfectfangirl123*

**Happy_Virus** : Look in to your eyes butter butter flies

 **Xui_Daddy** : What song is that from?

 **AB_Style_Panda** : What the fuck Minsoek hyung, it's from your own fucking song

 **Xui_Daddy** : Shut up Zitao, where is it from?

 **Happy_Virus** : Love, love, love >:/ 

 **Dictator_kris** : hahaha that face looks like Se Hun

 **Bubble_Booty** : Bitch, i'm your man 10 out of 10.

 **Sugar_Mommy** : Sehunnie, how many times have I told you no to listen to rap monster?

 **Bubble_Booty** : A lot...


	6. Nu'est, Baekhyun and Chen, and Satansoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cross posted on Asianfanfics under the name perfectfangirl123*

  **Happy_Virus** : What's the name of the girl from that group _newst_?

 **AB_Style_Panda** : OMO, it's Ren and he's my dongseang! and their called Nu'est.

 **Jong_Bae** : Still, who the fuck is Nu'est?

 **AB_Style_Panda** : Nu'est is the most fabulous and fantastic group besides BB, and BTS! Hehehe

 **Jong_Bae** : then why I haven't I heard of them?

 **Bubble_Booty** : Because your a fucking pervert dino face with camel eyes

 **Jong_Bae** : . At least i'm not a fucking bitch face turtle.

 **Bubble_Booty** : Excuse you bitch, I'm the most fabulous princess in the entire galaxy

 **AB_Style_Panda** : Why are you talking about fanfan gege?

 **Bubble_Booty** : ***sigh*** I wasn't 

 **AB_Style_Panda** : You better have not

 **Dictator_kris** : I love when my baby gets feisty!

 **AB_Style_Panda** : only for you

 **Dictator_kris** : only for me

 **Eyeliner_Puppy** : Awe you guys are so cute 

 **Jong_Bae** : You guys are fucking disgusting

  **Happy_Virus** :  Your just moody because Min Soek hyung had to leave to the store

 **Bubble_Booty** : Ha Ha

 **Eyeliner_Puppy** : ohhhhh you go giant

 **Jong_Bae** : At least I'm not inlove with a short sassy peasent

 **Eyeliner_Puppy** : Excuse you bitch! What did you say?

 **Jong_Bae** : I said you, Byun Baek-hyun are a **short. sassy. peasent.**

_**Eyeliner_Puppy has invited Kyungsoo to group chat** _

**Eyeliner_Puppy** : Kyungsoo, Jong Dae was the one who trashed the kitchen

 **Bubble_Booty** : Oh shit!

 **AB_Style_Panda** : OMO!!!

 **Dictator_kris** : guys..

**_Satansoo has took Jong_Bae off group chat_ **

  **Happy_Virus** : Do you think he's alright?

 **AB_Style_Panda** : Idk, what do we do gege?

 **Dictator_kris** : If we don't see or hear from him for 10 more minutes. 

 **Bubble_Booty** : What do we do?

 **Dictator_kris** :...

 **Bubble_Booty** : well

 **Dictator_kris** : we call the police

 **Eyeliner_Puppy** : I didn't think Kyungsoo would hurt him that bad

 **AB_Style_Panda** : You told Kyungsoo, he trashed his beloved kitchen. What did you think he would do?

  **Happy_Virus** : Hey back off

 **Dictator_kris** ; Don't talk to my boyfriend like that

 **Bubble_Booty** : Why can't Lu Han hyung be here to protect me?

 **Eyeliner_Puppy** : Shut up Se Hun

 **Jong_Bae** :....

 **AB_Style_Panda** : Are you alright Jong Dae hyung?

 **Bubble_Booty** : Satansoo wasn't that evil was he?

 **Jong_Bae** :...

 **Eyeliner_Puppy** : Jong Dae?

 **Jong_Bae** : Snitches get sitches

_**Eyeliner_Puppy and Jong_Bae have left group chat** _


End file.
